Adamia's Story
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: Based off Role Play from Transformers 2005 MUSH. Rated for violence. Read in conjunction with Excerpts about Soundwave. Adamia is copyrighted to me. Updated 2/17/11 for grammar/spelling.


Adamia's Story From the RP of the character at TF2005 MUSH Liane "Tetra Reris" Elliot

... Start up commencing. Neural net battery online. Estimated use at 87%. Self-Repair System online at 62%. Self-Diagnostic System online at 58%. Energon Conversion System online at 54%. Energon level at 50 Astroliters. Targeting System online at 46%. Motor Relay System online at 33%. Neural Net now online. Commencing logistic and memory systems start up. Estimated loss of neural function at 5%. Self-Diagnostics System report, all systems online. Commencing self repair.

... Neural Net report, logistic and memory systems online. Engaging Energon Conversion System.

... Consciousness... she clawed her way into it. Neural Net sluggish. Audio Systems come online, not that it mattered, all she could hear was her Energon Conversion System in taking air to help process the stored energon into energy and the slow movement of her Energon Pump. She ever so slowly accessed her Self Diagnostic System report and right on cue her Voccorder System came online... she uttered a groan that sounded of long Voccorder disuse. Visual Systems come online, but as her deep blood red optics flickered on, all she saw was darkness. She accessed different visual spectrums... none of them helped... she let out a long sigh that vibrated slightly.

'Great,' she thought, 'going to have to be patient... let self repairs do what it can.'

... Breems later. Self Repair System at 88%. Self Diagnostic System at 86%. Energon Conversion System at 73%, Energon level at 33 Astroliters. Targeting System at 67%, Motor Relay System at 59%. She sighed, the vibration in her Voccorder was still there.

'Will have to do, got to recharge, time to get up.' she thought. Her Motor Relay System sluggishly ground into use. She sat up, gears scraping from lack of lubrication. She sensed movement, someone was here. She tried to track it by sound and movement sensors. She spotted an energon cube and then in its meager light a figure. She didn't get the chance to focus on details as the figure melted into the darkness.

"W... Wait.." she managed, softly, her voice not what she remembered. She heard the running, helpless to go after it; after all she could barely manage to stand. She grindingly walked to the cube, gears protesting at every step. Gears squealed as she stooped to pick it up and when she straightened again.

'Thank you Primus.' she thought, fully believing she was alive by his divine auspices. She drank the energon slowly, savoring it. Energon level at 110 Astroliters came the diagnostics report. 'Thank you whoever you are,' she thought as the cube dissipated 'may I some time know who you are and why you showed me kindness.' She got her sensors going, and utilized them by using the sound of her own footsteps echoing off the objects around her as she made her way through the darkness.

... Breems pass. Straining slightly from her gears refusing to move without lubrication, she managed to heave a metal slab away. Her optics adjusted to the light from the surface. She thanked Primus for guiding her out of the dark. She clambered out onto the surface, gazing upon the word she called home - Cybertron. Her form shuddered. 'Dear Primus.. what has happened..' she pleaded in thought. Her city was no more, just wrecked buildings greeted her. As she walked the pock marked streets, she wondered how long she had been deactivated. "Primus help me." she uttered.

She headed toward the medical facility, or what remained of it. She found that the computer system could be repaired. She needed information badly, like what vorn it was and how the city fell. But first, the repair drone was brought online with her medical skills. She allowed it to repair her.

...Breems pass. The monitor flickered on. "Good." she muttered, her voice was back to normal. She typed at the keyboard, fingers flying expertly over it, optics scanning the data. Her body shivered and her energon pump almost skipped a beat.

"Primus give me strength." she sighed.

15,000 vorns had passed. It was amazing that she could awaken from that long a deactivation, her city had fell about 3,000 vorns ago, the battle had been over the facilities and the defenses. 'So much for the medical academy.' she mused, 'So much for return to my life.' She turned off the computer, "I suppose I should find an active base, try to fit in, serve the cause." she muttered, then shivered a bit. "Some cause."

She took to the air, surveying the damage of other cities, pausing at Iacon, 'It still stands, not surprising.' she thought. She watched the Autobots a few moments, recognizing no one. She continued on, finding Darkmount. 'Different, but at least you are here.' she mused for the city had changed. She stepped inside. She noted the quiet. 'Med bay.' she thought, heading toward where she remembered it being. It was empty, but clean, she sat at the computer and studied more recent data. She grumbled that no records of CoC was in it, but why would it be, it was a medical computer. She familiarized herself with the current ranks for the Decepticons, looking over medical histories which were sketchy at best. "Sloppy." she snarled, wondering who ran this place that they didn't keep better records and what ones there were had all been done by a now dead traitor. Just then someone walked in.

"Who are you?" Soundwave demanded in a synthesized monotone.

She glanced him over through the optics of her full face mask, "Adamia, your new medic. And you?"

His dark blue form stood with assurance, something bothered her how his single red optic wrap around took her in. She was glad for the face mask; if he knew she was female... if any of them did... she suppressed a shudder.

He replied, "Soundwave. You have patients incoming."

She nodded once, finding the tools swiftly. She was quite aware of him watching her even as the first patient staggered in holding his head.

"Uhnn damn Bots." grumbled the Con.

"Take a table." she gestured.

He looked her over. "New guy?"

"Yes. Relax, I'm the best." She thought she heard Soundwave stifle a derisive snort. She went to work, "Name is Adamia, get used to me fixing you."

"Vortex." he offered wincing in pain.

She nodded, giving him a pain killer. She internally gave thanks for being able to learn the new Decepticon tongue via the computer linguistics database she had been able to access. Soundwave watched the new medic, trying to probe thoughts without making Adamia know it, he was momentarily taken aback... female... why the mask? Rampage came in, she gestured him to table. She was working on Vortex like it was familiar and routine. Soundwave pulled back from her thoughts, she had a reason for the mask and he would respect it.

"I have duties to attend to." he intoned.

She nodded once, closing a panel on Vortex. "Rest and recharge."

Vortex sat up, "Thanks doc."

"Welcome." she answered and turned to repair Rampage.

And so it went for a few days, injured would come in, she introduced herself and went to work. She noticed an immediate trend with Vortex. His injures were Autobot inflicted, and even self-inflicted. She was sure he wasn't all there, then the caught her completely by surprise.

"I know you from somewhere..." he muttered, grabbing his head like it hurt to remember.

Her energon almost chilled, "I doubt you do."

His optics flickered changing color, "I know you, Adamia. Why do you hide yourself?"

Now she was freaked, "I don't know what you talking about." Before she could react, he lurched forward, grabbed the face mask, and wrenched it off. She was now shocked and angry. "Why you..." she began.

"Easy Adamia," he said in a voice that was not Vortexs', "Its Pyran."

She blinked, "I don't believe you."

So he told her everything Pyran knew about her, how he taught her hand and foot combat arts, and how proud he was of her, he even understood the reason for the mask.

"But you don't need to hide anymore." he touched his hand alongside her jaw, "Why you hide such beauty is beyond me."

She blushed, "You taught me well trust no males, except you."

"I did indeed." he chuckled.

They talked further as she finished repairing him. For Adamia it was renewed hope for she had loved Pyran as his student and she could feel it returning. For Pyran, she was nothing more than what he had planned to do with her long ago; if he could have, he would have smiled evilly. There was some surprise from fellow Decepticons that Adamia was female, that they had been fooled by her full face mask. Love was indeed blind; Adamia was determined to rid of the Vortex/Pyran conflict by removing Vortex from the shared neural net. She failed and she paid for it after Soundwave found out about the operation. He didn't kill her or harm her, but he did banish her from ever working on neural nets again. She fully expected to die, but Soundwave felt her skill more valuable than her death. Then Shockwave caught Vortex trying to kill Adamia and punished HER with a full day in the mines. Soundwave later took care of the Pyran persona in Vortex, or so he thought. When Adamia learned from Vortex what Pyran really thought of her, she was unbelieving at first, but eventually accepted it.

There is one thing about a bad relationship, the bounce back is just as bad, she made that error with Ursalus, he was too stubborn and set in his ways. She didn't want to think about that one night stand in the mines... she filled her loneliness with 'adopting' Mayhem, a cassette warrior who wasn't one of Soundwave's children. Adamia tried vainly to instill some responsibility into the waif, he didn't listen and he died. Adamia moped and brooded for weeks until she started to feel like she didn't belong with the Decepticons, that her soft heart and kindness would sooner or later find her unable to avoid death via the CoCs whims. Vortex died not long after Mayhem, Galvatron wouldn't tolerate his insanity any longer. Sooner than she expected, she tried a relationship with Razorclaw, but eventually his hunting became more important than her and she sought out attention elsewhere... surprisingly from an Autobot that had loved her older sister Kiranna. It wasn't hard to care about Longshot. All the secretive rendezvous caught up to her eventually, Longshots' garage camouflage may have deceived the optics of Quickstrike but not his nose. Adamia knew that once she saw him sniffing outside that he was smelling her and Longshots scents. For awhile she fled, but her conscious got the better of her as she decided to face the music. She stood in Soundwaves' lab, told him the story of why she was loitering with an enemy soldier. He didn't kill her, but he did use his powers of mind probing to seek out and erase all memories having to do with Longshot. Life went back to normal, she found another to love, Hellfire, and was quite happy. The work load diminished suddenly, there were long periods of no repairs. She spent the free time catching up on medical notes and teaching Hellfire ancient songs. Then she heard that some stranger had appeared shortly after a tremendous planet-wide quake. She was curious and checked him out. It took awhile to realize to accept that Excelsius was the prophet of Primus. He asked all Cybertronians who wished to join him to come to the temple which had surfaced in the Isotoral Trench. She did just that, which seemed to immediately mark her as a traitor. She was convinced once the Oracle was found, the other Decepticons would see she was not traitor, only a believer in their creator Primus. She spent much of her time at the temple praying. Soon enough the search of the Oracle came about, but the Oracle did not have news anyone expected to hear. It told them that Primus was a Quintesson, not a god. She was very angry at Excelsius, in fact she was so upset she reverted to her Brontotherium mode, literally only her animal side was allowed to have free reign. She wandered Cybertron, snuffling anything and anyone she came across. Once she saw Excelsius and charged him, tossing him up into the air with her Y-shaped horn. Not much later she came back and licked his face, conveying she was sorry. If not for a situation with Mad Dash, Adamia may have stayed in alt mode much longer. Adamia went back to her duties as medic.

Vortex was rebuilt and was supposedly rid of insanity. There were less and less battles, at least large scale ones, occasionally there were one on one skirmishes. Adamia became like a second parent to Laserbeak. She started to feel like pieces of her memory were missing, which bothered her. She told Razorclaw about it and he wanted someone to take a look, she begged him not to make her do it or to ever tell anyone else - there was a reason for the memory loss and it was best no to question it. Hellfire mysteriously disappeared, then a being called Ahriaxus appeared wrecking havoc by possessing Autobots, Decepticons, and Junkions, saying he would take all their souls. Excelsius stopped him by sending him through back through his portal, but the monster took him along for the ride. The orb was lost for a time as well, but the Decepticons found it and the orb had a message for all who helped Excelsius - Adamia was one of them, she mourned Excelsius loss. She continued using her free time finding something useful to do and when that failed, there were other Decepticons in similar straights to talk to. Steelblade happened to be exactly what she needed, being a kindred spirit in several ways. They talked about his feelings of being a copy of other Sweeps, which she kindly informed him that he was unique no matter what, and they talked about her troubles as well. They started a relationship... but as with the others, it lasted a few months and Steelblade also mysteriously left her life.

Time passed in its inevitable way, minor skirmishes kept her somewhat busy... and when there was nothing to do, she sat thinking. Amazing what you think about when you're alone... about your life, about where you came from and where things could go... about the end of the war... yes she thought about this a great deal most of all. The war went to Junk, the planet of the Junkions. Their purpose there wasn't to invade, or so she heard, but to collect raw materials and some energon. She spent all of a day there and was sent back to Cybertron to head the MSE temporarily. Her only entertainment, before this great move to Junk, was the Olympics on Monacus. It was mildly entertaining at best and she ended up tending to an unwell Scourge for the night. Later, with time to herself, she wandered... Scrapper followed her, he also looking for something to do. They talked. They learned they had much in common... her time apart from Scrapper made her heart fonder...but also a bit weak too. The dashing Backlash also talked to her, and things almost lead to her cheating on Scrapper... she didn't. She talked to Scrapper about it, he was amazingly understanding. There was an Autobot attack on Polyhex, a bomb took out a good portion. Scrapper was right on top of planning for a new, more glorious Polyhex. Adamia offered her aid as she was able... she did have more medical work on her hands now that Styxx had deactivated. Things changed for Adamia. Scrapper suddenly stopped coming to see her, in her grief she takes comfort in the arms of Ramjet. When Scrapper found out about it, he tried to take his life... luckily Hook was able to save his brother. Adamia eventually stopped seeing Ramjet as she felt responsible for Scrappers actions. During this time there was an 'invasion' on Junkion, a stranding of their comrades on a red planet (which led to a discovery of the last survivor of that planet, Sotanyavejin), an accidental exposure to a ray that reversed a person s personality. She 'thanked Scourge for his protection since she felt Hook would try something to make her pay for Scrappers actions. And still she found herself being overworked, usually due to the fact other medics seemed to be gone when a group of warriors got themselves hurt. She didn't look for another to fill her heart, but as things work out as they do... Garrote comes along to try to fill it.

There was some lull time, and Adamia volunteered to go to Earth and work on the underwater base. It was a welcomed change of pace. Her patience was tested beyond its bounds by Insecticon called Barrage. Indeed she had to shoot him in order to stop him from eating some EDC exo-suits and ruin a treaty that Backtrack, their liaison to the humans, was ruined. As with the others, things with Garrote broke off. Styxx came back as Nightshade. Sotanyavejin died only after a couple weeks of being on Cybertron. Hook asked Adamia to help with unblocking neural net work he had done on himself to dull his emotions and some bad memories. Laserbeak proved to be a very good friend to her during her times of need. Hook admitted he found Adamia attractive and they struck up relations. Meanwhile, the friendship with Laserbeak began to falter somewhat. The Terrorcons, calling themselves the Horde, made their appearance. Hook had a run-in with a Junkion named Piece Mail and was so badly damaged he went into a coma. Laserbeak spent a lot of time reconning, leaving Adamia was alone again... but not for long. Sinnertwin, one of the Terrorcons, told her he liked her and they had a brief fling. An influx of new medics came to DHQ within the span of a couple weeks, first CuttUp, then Blindside, and finally Arachnae. Help Adamia sorely needed with increased scuffles. New Polyhex was expanded to include the Northern Highway and Northern Crossroads. The search for resources turned up a few things, but mostly off planet. A thorough survey of Cybertron was instigated by Adamia during the lulls of inactivity, it took several days of non-stop work, but it got done. Nothing was turned up that hadn't already been found. Of course only the surface areas were surveyed, who was to say there wasn't something below the surface of Cybertron.

One day a couple Cons wanted to play a joke on Soundwave, however it was Adamia that found the faux Laserbeak body in the Engineering Lab. When Soundwave walked in on the scene, he was shocked at first, but it didn't take long for him to realize it WAS NOT Laserbeak. Octane was questioned, since he was seen in the lab when Adamia found the body. It seemed Scrapper had built the body, even when Soundwave questioned him it was still unsure WHY he did it. Adamia was convinced that Scrapper had lost what was left of his sanity.

It s strange how someone s' error can turn out for the best... for the enemy. Adamia took on guard duty of 2 Bots and a Junkion in the DHQ Oubliette. During that duty, Nova came down and told her about how she suggested to Arachnae to look at the Junkions self repair systems so as to benefit the Decepticon cause. Arachnae was too busy, so Adamia volunteered to do it in her stead. That was the biggest mistake of her career. Nova opened the Oubliette, she went in, Nova closed it up again so the prisoners would not escape. While Adamia sedated the Junkion and then did a quick reactivation of one of the two Bots.. Nova disappeared. Leaving Adamia locked in the Oubliette with the prisoners. She made the best of it. She scanned the Junkions self repair system and basically made small talk with the Autobots until a CoC with high enough rank could unlock the door. When that time finally came, Jetfire, one of the two Autobots captured, leaped at Adamia and took her hostage... but not without a bit of a scuffle. Jetfires' fellow Autobot, Bumblebee, was released and taken back to Iacon in trade for Adamia to be released. Which was done.

Later, Motormaster was captured by the Autobots, severely injured, and the Decepticons were basically forced into a trade... Motormaster for Jetfire. Which was done. There were whispers of plans for Earth, plans that were not to be spoken of... or hinted at... least the Autobots catch wind of it and blow the whole thing. Unfortunately the plans were slightly sidetracked when the humans managed to somehow capture Nightbird. Soundwave wouldn't have the humans keeping her, and with some help from Adamia, they found where she was and assisted in her fleeing the humans. The Predacons, having once sworn to protect Adamia and calling her friend, were seemingly having second thoughts. Maybe the stress of having Autobots so close to the Predacon Lair located in the Isotoral Trench had something to do with it.

The preparations for Earth extended to Mars and Jupiter. Adamia had no idea why, but she knew that EVERYONE was going to be involved in this three pronged attack. She would most likely be with the Earth group, where most of the action would be. During one of her more depressed moods, she told Laserbeak that she thought she loved his father, Soundwave... and as luck would have it, Laserbeak told Soundwave about this. Adamia and Soundwave talked, he was uncomfortable about it... at least he seemed hesitant toward her. They parted ways with nothing other than the matter being discussed, much to her disappointment. It got so bad with the stress and her mood that she took several days off from her duties, putting Flare in charge. A few days later, Adamia contracted a rare techno-virus that made her energon consumption erratic. She stayed in her nook for days. The days passed into a week until Arachnae tended to her. By then almost all of Adamia's systems had burnt out from the fluxing energon conversion levels. She rested a full day before she went back on duty, but only after she regained her ability to walk due to the virus.

Her timing couldn't have been better. A virus had infected all the Decepticons that had gone to Mars. This virus caused the individuals energon level to lower quickly and dangerously. Adamia saw firsthand the effects of this when she was radioed to come help at Earth Base. Soundwave had collapsed... from what they termed the condition, energon anemia. Adamia's med-scanner told her something wasn't right... that there was something causing this anemia. She took a sample of energon from Soundwave as well as from Theta-7, who was also infected. A couple days later Adamia found out about some microbots that Deadfall had in his possession. Working with a human ally named Nicole Bradley, Adamia adapted the microbots so they could detect and kill the cause of the anemia, nanobots. Luckily the microbots could reproduce, and by the next day there was enough to do a test. The test subject was Sinnertwin, and in an hour he was cured! After that success, the microbots were split into three groups, one stayed on Earth, one was sent to Cybertron, and the last to Mars... that way all Decepticons infected by the nanobots would be cured. Adamia was among the last to be cured. The invasion of Mars was called a success, no word on Jupiter had been heard of... perhaps the CoC had decided to focus more on Earth.

The Earth invasion was riddled with scuffles, attacks on EDC and human installations of all kinds, and even the appearance of a monster off of Japans coastline. Nicole was designing a Transformer body on the base computer and talking of transferring her mind to a body if one could be built. A couple of humans were captured by the Earth bound Decepticons, one of them was killed for escaping... the other laid unconscious in the cage made to keep such small prisoners. It bothered Adamia a great deal, though she didn't tell a soul about it... she just did what she could for the humans while they were around... bringing food and water. More and more she pondered why she was with the Decepticons... and it worried her...she cared a great deal about them, that was just the way she was... yet what they did to the humans, to the Autobots, to the Junkions... made her ill. Finally she couldn't handle the stress and took a full week of R&R to try to recoup and gather her thoughts. The week went by rather quickly, feeling all the better she returned to the Decepticon base on Earth. Obviously she was missed, many were glad to see her back. It took a few days to catch up on things, like why Nicole Bradley had cybernetic implants, why Onslaught hadn't moved from Med Bay, how Full Auto was doing and why the Sweeps were hunting him.

After getting caught up, which took some time since the Earth bound Decepticons were getting themselves into fights every day, Adamia decided it was high time she got some much needed work on herself. Calling on Arachnae, probably the only medic Adamia truly trusted, Adamia explained she wanted to have the electricity in her horn reinitialized along with some structural integrity work on her forelegs in her Brontotherium mode in order to strengthen them for use in attacks. Arachnae was glad to do this, she even gave Adamia a bit more firepower too. The humans decided to attack the underwater base, and if not for some quick thinking, the base probably would have been totally destroyed. Luckily they were able to move the base, though they lost a portion of it and it suffered loss of structural integrity in the walls from the trip. All those stuck on Earth, since the space bridge was effectively down, got to work on repairing the base. This took a couple days. Adamia tackled the task of getting the space bridge going, unfortunately Brawl and Rampage decided to have a quarrel where the space bridge was. This resulted in Onslaught firing a missile, which missed them and hit one of the walls. The wall creaked and groaned, cracks etched along it, water spouted out. Adamia scrambled off to the bridge to cue the emergency doors then ran back to tell everyone to get out. Brawl and Rampage got out okay. Onslaught lost his legs trying to squeeze through the door, which Adamia retrieved. Then Adamia had to run into the engine room, the door still closing, to find and help Laserbeak. She managed to get him out just in the nick of time. She wasn't that lucky, she was trapped in a room with the wall about to give way. So she waited... and the wall gave way, the salt water flooded the room quickly... she made for the wall and just as she got outside the space bridge exploded! Luckily the blast carried her away from any harm. She then made the long swim to the surface. Upon surfacing, she found the air tower up... however, she was too weak from her swim to the surface. Sinnertwin and Cyclonus assisted her back inside where Drop Zone helped with getting her recharged and the water pumped out of her insides.

Only a few days after this, a plague of Cosmic Rust started to spread, it was a mutated version of a similar plague some years earlier. And both Autobots and Decepticons were scrambling for a cure. A few days later the cure was found. Most of the troops on Earth were called back to Cybertron for reasons not really given. Adamia stayed behind with a few others to keep Nicole company. But soon even they all had to go back to Cybertron, including Nicole, since a huge asteroid was tumbling toward their home. Adamia went with Soundwave aboard Cyclonus' jet form to scan the asteroid. Once they got back, Adamia felt odd and got Sinnertwin to take her back to Med Bay. A few hours later, she found out she had blacked out and that Galvatron had sacrificed himself to get rid of the asteroid. Soundwave was radioed and took care of the radiation running through her systems. The radiation burns on her armor would have to come later. A couple days later that was taken care of by Overhaul, a new medic. A funeral memorial was held in Galvatrons' honor. Cyclonus became the new leader of the Decepticons.

Yet another asteroid, this time as big as Cybertron, was spotted and again a temporary truce was called in order to deal with it. But even truces cannot stop the most blood thirsty. And it didn't do morale too well either. The Stunticons acted like traitors by sending Onslaught on a one way trip to Charr via the Space Bridge and then destroying the controls. They destroyed the long range radio, and Motormaster rammed into Adamia for being in the way. She would have died, but luckily Hook repaired her armor and Soundwave her shattered mind. Motormaster was found, badly beaten, and then left in Med Bay to heal the hard way. Wildrider took refuge in Vilnacron, but Scourge was determined to hunt him and bring him in. The hunt dragged on, Motormaster was joined by Frenzy in the brig, a Junkion got into DHQ and Flare turned him in... later on that same Junkion was cast into the Molten River for some sort of crime. The truce was broken by Icarus who ordered the Predacons to attack the Autobot Syke. Onslaught and Ramjet ended up in Med Bay with severe head wounds... Adamia suspected a falling out between them had occurred. Arachnae and Adamia went on a search for another cyberspider to keep Chitter company, they found a tiny female.

Adamia found out that Sinnertwin had shown interest in Rook... which somehow made Rook feel guilty... Adamia told Rook she didn t have to be and to do what she wished. Soundwave had mysteriously vanished, probably working on some sort of project. There was a few alien abductions of Decepticons and Autobots, their minds altered slightly to follow 'the doctrine'. It took some time, but that problematic threat was removed. However the truce was being tested to the breaking point... as was the patience of just about everyone. Motormaster was eventually released, Frenzy was sent to the Lithium Mines, Soundwave returned after his long, mysterious disappearance. Onslaught returned to duty, slightly different from before. Nicole got to see Stan Price, her boyfriend and he proposed marriage. Adamia's cyberspider, named Rene, was growing up... now the size of a Transformers hand.

Galvatron returned to life, it was never made clear HOW his mind got into Airwolf... but Hook fixed his wounded body and he lived once again. Adamia got a new ranking, that of a Lieutenant. There was some occurrences with Sinner that made him placed in the brig for several counts... something to do with an Autobot prisoner... Adamia did her best to comfort her friend and push Shockwave into seeking all the truth, and not part of it. Finally Sinnertwin was released from the brig on probation. He had to obey any CoC over the rank of five. An alien creature, looking like a mix of lizard and metal, was found in Med Bay. Her name was Xianea... and she had an egg. Adamia witnessed the birth of a new life for the first time. Not long afterward, Adamia was asking Shockwave why the child was being penned in a containment field. She was able to convince him to let them free, telling him how much more useful they would be alive and able to spy on the Autobots. Shockwave ordered them killed, Adamia had other plans. She took them out of DHQ and straight to the first Autobots she saw. Once Shockwave found out she was punished by lowering her rank and told she would be watched. Things went bad to worse, eventually it seemed Adamia worked all the time without breaks. She had a brief fling with Motormaster, and then finally ended her own life. Even in death she had no rest, her suicide was found to be a murder by Nightbird and the accused summarily dispatched of. Then her dead body was refitted into a med-drone.

The End. 


End file.
